


Lovers or Friends?

by lolaarlo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Love, Lovers, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: Extra, extra. Lolaarlo está de vuelta y no con un fic de Sherlock, sino con el de su nuevo fandom, Yuri on Ice. Hacía mucho que no me planteaba subir algo, pero ha sido ver este anime y las ideas volar en mi cabeza. Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Estuve de paranda, na, estuve escribiendo cosas mías y con muchas otras cosas. Acabé mi primera historia personal LGBT y actualmente estoy corrigiéndola. Bueno, vamos al fic. Aviso, contiene spoilers del episodio 7. En este fic, Yuri le pregunta a Victor por el beso que se han dado en el campeonato de China y Victor reacciona a ese comentario de manera que ni Yuri se lo espera. ¿Qué pasará?





	1. Chapter 1

**Extra, extra. Lolaarlo está de vuelta y no con un fic de Sherlock, sino con el de su nuevo fandom, Yuri on Ice. Hacía mucho que no me planteaba subir algo, pero ha sido ver este anime y las ideas volar en mi cabeza. Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Estuve de paranda, na, estuve escribiendo cosas mías y con muchas otras cosas. Acabé mi primera historia personal LGBT y actualmente estoy corrigiéndola. Bueno, vamos al fic. Aviso, contiene spoilers del episodio 7. En este fic, Yuri le pregunta a Victor por el beso que se han dado en el campeonato de China y Victor reacciona a ese comentario de manera que ni Yuri se lo espera. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Lovers or Friends?**

Yuri estaba pensativo, el beso le había pillado de sorpresa. Sabía lo que él sentía por Victor, pero, ¿qué sentía Victor? ¿Había sido solo un beso de alegría o un beso sin querer? Quería saber la verdad, que Victor se la contara y le hiciera sacar las dudas que tenía de una vez por todas.

Estaban en el hotel donde les habían alojado para la competición y Yuri quiso que Victor durmiera con él como hacía desde que le había empezado a entrenar y lo hizo; pero no de la forma que Yuri hubiera deseado. Ya que nada más meterse en cama, su entrenador se quedó dormido y sus ganas de hablar fueron calladas con los ruidos que Victor hacía al dormir. Se puso de morros e intentó dormir lo que pudo. Como la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, no consiguió pegar mucho ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de dejar el hotel y volver a casa a entrenar durante la semana que tenían entre el campeonato en China y el de Rusia, Yuri quería aclararlo todo, quería saber la verdad, quería saber qué es lo que le había impulsado a Victor para que le besara. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el buffet del hotel cuando Yuri no pudo más y lo preguntó.

— ¿Por qué me besaste después de mi actuación el otro día? No paro de darle vueltas y no me deja dormir ni comer ni nada. Necesito respuestas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Porque yo pensaba que había quedado todo claro con el beso — Victor le guiñó un ojo y siguió desayunando como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuese normal — come algo o te dará el hambre en pleno vuelo. Como entrenador tuyo te ordeno que comas.

Yuri le hizo caso y se cogió algo de fruta y un café para aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Se sentía aún más pensativo desde que Victor le había respondido. ¿De verdad sentía lo mismo que él sentía hacía Victor? Eso parecía. Algo dentro de él le hizo dar un triple salto mental y se sintió feliz. No quería que él notara su felicidad, quería que él siguiera pensando que aún estaba preocupado; así que fingió su cara, solo mientras estaba delante de él. Una vez que acabaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue a su habitación a acabar de hacer las maletas, Yuri dio saltos de alegría por toda la habitación mientras escuchaba su canción favorita. Alguien le interrumpió llamando a la puerta, éste abrió animado y vio a Victor con un jersey blanco con flores de cerezo, no entendía muy bien porque motivo se había cambiado de ropa, aunque debía admitir que le quedaba mejor que la chaqueta que había llevado en el desayuno. Tan bien le quedaba al ruso ese jersey, que Yuri se tuvo que morder el labio para contener sus ganas de besarlo. Sus ganas de hacerle suyo en ese momento.

— ¿Puedo pasar un momento? Antes no dije todo lo que quería haber dicho — aquello descolocó a Yuri de tal manera que se quedó sin palabras, cuando reaccionó, le dejó pasar — antes te dije que con el beso todo había quedado claro, pero creo que por tu cara, seguías pensando que te besé sin querer. Si lo hubiera hecho sin querer, no hubiera corrido hacía ti ni hubiera hecho que nos cayésemos al hielo.

Sin saber cómo, Yuri estaba acorralado en una esquina de la que había sido su habitación durante los días del campeonato en China. Se sintió algo cohibido y con la respiración acelerada, además de que su corazón le latía más que nunca. Tenía a Victor Nikiforov para él solo y no sabía qué hacer. Así que se quedó allí mirando al ruso, a ver qué es lo que éste hacía. Notó como la cara de Victor se acercaba a la suya y sus mejillas se tintaron de un rosa carmesí, estaba sonrojado por lo que pudiese pasar. Cuando notó los labios de su entrenador otra vez con los suyos, supo la verdad. Mientras Victor le besaba, éste le abrazó y dejó que el beso se prolongara en el tiempo, no tenía prisa en acabarlo, no quería desprenderse rápidamente de Victor. Quería quedarse allí y en esa posición para siempre; pero sabía que eso no podía ser. Una vez que el beso acabó, ambos sonrieron.

— Te quiero, pero esto debe ser nuestro secreto, nadie debe saber que sentimos el uno hacia el otro, debemos ser profesionales, para eso soy tu entrenador. Desde que te vi competir contra mí, había sentido algo y cuando te dije que si querías sacarte una foto conmigo y me rechazaste, me sentí algo dolido por dentro, aunque por fuera no lo mostrara. Debía ser natural y no aparentar debilidad hacia el resto. Desde que estoy contigo, no hago más que pensar en ti, no hago más que querer estar contigo, una de las razones por las que duermo contigo, es para poder estar contigo cerca mientras sueño contigo — aquellas declaraciones dejaron sin palabras y en un estado de alucinación a Yuri, quien debía decir algo sobre aquello que Victor le había dicho — además, cuando vi tu vídeo imitando una de mis coreografías, me sentí alagado y a la vez con ganas de recorrer el mundo para buscarte, cosa que hice, necesitaba estar cerca de ti, necesitaba estar a tu lado y hacerte un campeón, devolverte la confianza en ti y así vieras el mundo con otro otros de nuevo.

— Nunca pensé que sintieras eso por mí. Nunca pensé que el patinador que me había hecho quererme dedicarme a esto de manera profesional fuese a sentir algo por mí. Me siento alagado, me siento privilegiado y, ¿qué siento yo? Pues bien, yo siempre te he admirado, siempre te he tenido en un pedestal. Cuando me dijeron que estabas en el balneario de mi familia, no me lo creía y cuando te vi allí desnudo, no supe que decir. Me dejaste sin palabras y también me dejaste sin palabras cuando dijiste que querías ser mi entrenador. A parte de idolatrarte como lo hago, siempre sentí por ti algo más que idolatración, sentí que me gustabas, pero de ese tipo de amor imposible. Ahora que veo, ese amor imposible no lo es. Ese amor imposible es real, tanto que me asusta. Si hay que mantenerlo en secreto, se mantendrá, me costará al principio, pero lo haré. Todo sea por nosotros, por estar bien y juntos — respondió Yuri abrazando a Victor y tirándolo a la cama; donde le besó mientras disfrutaba de los preciosos ojos del ruso.

Ambos se sentían genial, ambos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era bueno. Ambos sabían también, que el llevarla en secreto haría que se afianzara más la relación. Así que sonrieron después de besarse y antes de despedirse para verse más tarde en el lobby del hotel, Yuri le pidió a Victor que aunque ahora eran pareja, al finalizar el entrenamiento, le cobrara, no quería que todo el tiempo que el ruso había invertido en él, no fuese recompensado. Nikiforov le respondió con un, me lo pensaré y eso hizo que Yuri sonriera animado, y diera saltos por la habitación. No quería sentir que había utilizado a Victor para ganar apartándole de las competiciones solo porque sentía algo por él, no era de esa clase de personas. No era Yurio ni mucho menos.

Le quitó el jersey a Victor y éste le quitó de forma cuidadosa las gafas a Yuri mientras sus labios no paraban de besarse. Esa sensación para ambos era mágica, era una sensación única. Se quedaron en la cama abrazados durante un buen rato, Yuri estaba encima de Victor y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras que Victor tocaba el pelo del japonés. Esa forma de estar, allí solos sin nadie que les molestara la querían tener para siempre. Aunque a partir de ahora deberían de tener cuidado para que nadie descubriese la verdad, para que nadie supiese que ambos estaban juntos. Iba a ser difícil; pero lo conseguirían.

**Pues hasta aquí mi primer fic de YOI (Yuri on Ice). Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, que disfrutarais de él, que espero que este fic sea el principio de mi vuelta, no una vuelta al 100%, pero si una en la que publique de vez en cuando. Espero vuestras críticas constructivas sobre el fic, que al ser el primero sobre YOI, sé que puedo mejorar. Os aviso, aunque lo había avisado en mi página de Facebook (FairyCoslay) que en 2017 subiré una tercera parte de El Diario de John, el Johnlock del que más orgullosa estoy.**

**FB: FairyCosplay**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

**Wordpress: elrincondelarelop**


	2. De vuelta a Hasetsu

**De vuelta a Hasetsu:**

\----------------------------------------------------- Flashback -------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Victor acabó su carrera en los mundiales junior hizo algo que nunca antes había pensado que haría. Cogió unas tijeras y mientras miraba las fotos que tenía con su larga melena se la iba cortando el solo. Las lágrimas empezaron a salirle tan apresuradamente. ¿Por qué se lo cortaba? ¿Por qué dejaba atrás a su yo junior para dar paso al yo senior? Su cabello era su marca, algo que tanto mujeres como hombres admiraban. Una vez que se lo cortó, se levantó y se miró a un espejo. Al principio la imagen que veía no le cuadraba. Tocó el espejo y le dio varios puñetazos leves, no quería fastidiarse la muñeca ni mucho menos. Dejó de mirarse y miró el suelo, tenía todo lleno de lo que había su pelo. Sin dejar de llorar lo recogió y una vez que se cercioró de que todo estaba recogido, abrió la puerta del baño y su perro se le quedó mirando sin saber bien que estaba observando.

Victor salió de su habitación y a la calle, se sentía más liberado, pero a la vez se sentía dolorido por haber roto con su yo junior para dar paso tan rápido a su yo senior. ¿Cuánto tardaría en sentirse bien con su yo senior? ¿Cuándo volvería a recuperar la confianza que acaba de perder?

Mientras caminaba por las calles, llegó a la pista de patinaje, todavía no había cerrado y se alegró de eso. Entró sin pensárselo y todos los presentes al verle entrar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le observaron de arriba abajo. Un simple corte de cabello te hace diferente, tu aspecto cambia, ya sea para bien o para mal.

— ¿Qué has hecho con tu melena?

— Lo que quise, esa melena era parte de mi yo junior. Necesitaba una imagen más senior y esta creo que es — respondió el ruso a su entrenador mientras se ponía los patines para volver a rutina cuanto antes — vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer de cara a las competiciones senior

Su entrenador se quedó mirando como caminaba y como actuaba con su nuevo aspecto. Vale que no le quedaba mal, pero había perdido una parte de su encanto y de su ser, iba a costarle a la gente acostumbrarse a no verle con la melena. Victor se puso a repasar los saltos mientras el resto disimulaba no estar observándole fijamente.

Yuri Plisetky estaba sentado en una silla llorando porque el entrenador no paraba de quejarse de lo que hacía. Así que Victor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellos.

— No seas tan duro con el chaval — le dijo éste al entrenador mientras miraba a Yuri — tú no te preocupes por nada. Cuando pases a los campeonatos seniors como hice yo, te coordinaré tu programa corto.

Para Yuri eso fue lo que hizo que tuviera más ganas de entrenar, más ganas de llegar cuanto antes a los seniors. Quería que Victor le coreografíese su programa y cuanto antes mejor. Mientras que el entrenador tenía una cara de pocos amigos, bueno, admitámoslo, casi nunca dejaba esa expresión de la cara, casi siempre estaba con esa expresión que le hacía parecer una roca y un insensible.

\---------------------------------------------------- Fin del Flashback --------------------------------------------------

Victor salió de su trance, abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana de su asiento del avión que estaban ya casi en Hasetsu. El haber recordado el día que se había cortado el solo el pelo, le hizo sentirse un poco vulnerable, aquel momento en su vida había sido algo que había requerido no solo valentía y coraje, sino determinación; y aunque al principio, se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho con su melena, a la larga lo agradeció de manera positiva. Dejó de mirar las vistas, tampoco es que se viera mucho, ya que estaba todo cubierto por las nubes y miró a su Yuri, el Yuri que le importaba; el cual estaba dormido apoyado en su hombro y le gustó lo que veía. Sonrió de tal manera que suspiró. Escuchaba atentamente la respiración del japonés y a su vez lo que decía en sueños, ya que alguna palabra se le escapa sin querer. Una voz proveniente de los altavoces del avión hizo que el japonés se despertase y mirase a Victor. Pronto iban a aterrizar en Hasetsu para estar una semana allí entrenando antes de irse a Moscú para la siguiente competición. El mayor de los dos le dijo que se había portado bien, que había sido un niño bueno durmiendo.

— Qué ya no soy un niño — dijo Katsuki con una expresión en la cara que daba demasiada risa y por eso Victor no había podido contener la risa — malo.

— Es que eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas que me gusta meterme contigo por eso — respondió Victor mientras le tocaba la cara a Yuri — oye, ¿con qué soñabas? Es que hablabas en sueños y ahora tengo curiosidad.

El ruso notó como su novio se sonrojaba y luego decía moviendo las manos a toda velocidad que no había sido nada. Victor sabía que eso no era verdad; así que le agarró del mentón y le acercó la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, como si se fueran a besar pero en realidad no.

— Anda querido, cuéntamelo. Nadie más lo sabrá — Nikiforov tenía curiosidad y más si el sueño era sobre él — si tú me cuentas eso, yo te cuento como pasé de mi melena al pelo corto.

Eso era tentar a su novio y eso quería. Sonrió mientras esperaba a la respuesta de Yuri, la cual no tardó mucho, ya que cuando aterrizaran y tuvieran las maletas, todos estarían esperándolos y eso haría que no tuvieran un momento para estar a solas, así que era ahora o nunca.

— Está bien, te lo contaré. Aviso que fue un sueño un poco tonto, solo algo que me imaginé, nada más. Soñaba con que patinábamos como pareja, que competíamos juntos — aquello hizo que el mayor de los dos se sorprendiese, nunca había pensado eso y ahora que Yuri se lo decía, le tentaba el intentarlo una vez que ambos se retirasen del patinaje individual.

— No me parece tonto tu sueño, al contrario, me gusta y no estaría mal llevarlo a cabo cuando ambos nos retiremos del patinaje individual — al escuchar aquello a Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazó a su novio — y ahora, mientras no aterrizamos, te contaré mi historia, la historia de cómo pasé de un pelo largo a uno corto.

Victor le contó la historia mientras el japonés no dejaba de mirarle y prestarle atención. Estaba fascinado por lo que estaba escuchando, estaba asombrado de lo que había sido capaz hacer Victor y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le besó, fue un beso rápido y fugaz, de esos que dejan huella, ya que uno desea más y también de esos que hacen que nadie se dé cuenta de que ha pasado. Un beso que Victor no se lo vio venir, pero el cuál disfrutó, vale, ahora quería más y más. Pero no podía ser en esos momentos, ya encontraría el momento adecuando durante esa semana en casa de Yuri.

**Espero que esta segunda parte os haya gustado, espero que hayáis disfrutado con lo que Victor se imagina. Estos dos me están animando a escribir y eso me encanta. Esta historia es algo que me está gustando escribir. Esta historia es algo que no tengo planteado, es decir, sale sola, sale de tal manera que yo no la controlo. Así que no sé cuántos capítulos serán, no sé ni cómo acabará. Lo único que sé es que los capítulos impares serán escritos en tercera persona pero mirando el lado de Yuri Katsuki y los pares serán en tercera persona pero del lado de Victor Nikiforov. Así que espero vuestros reviews, tanto positivos como críticas constructivas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo del primer capítulo.**


	3. Channel

**Channel:**

Estaban ya de vuelta en casa de Yuri y seguían entrenando día y noche en donde la mejor del japonés trabajaba. No podían perder en la competición de Moscú, no podían dejar que Yurio les ganara y no después de todo lo que había soportado de él. Aunque entrenaran día y noche, cuando se iban a dormir juntos, hablaban del pasado y del futuro, sobre todo de lo que harían cuando su relación saliese a la luz, sobre que iban hacer una vez campeonato acabase. Yuri quería seguir al lado de Victor y le importaba bien poco donde fuese, le importaba bien poco si tenía que mudarse para estar con su ser amado.

En esa semana, Yurio había ganado su medalla en la competición previa a la de Rusia, eso hizo que Yuri quisiera entrenar mucho más duro que hasta el momento. Quería demostrarle a al Yuri ruso que desde la competición de China había madurado mucho más y que los movimientos eran mucho mejores de lo que podía esperarse de él. Quería alzarse con la victoria en Rusia para callar al ex entrenador de Victor; quien decía que el ruso no valía para entrenar a nadie y también para callar a Yurio y su ego.

Un día el japonés llegó un poco tarde al entrenamiento porque se había entretenido en el mercado y Nikiforov estaba hablando por teléfono. No quería escuchar lo que decían, pero su curiosidad fue mayor a su razón lógica y escuchó parte. No entendió muy bien, pillo las palabras Channel y  vallas. Pero como no sabía que era Channel no supo que era.

— ¿Empezamos? — preguntó Yuri como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que su novio hablaba por teléfono. Victor estaba más animado que de costumbre y lo notó.

— Claro, pero mañana por la mañana me vienen a sacar unas fotos. Nada raro, solo los de la marca de cosméticos y perfumes Channel que me quieren para una campaña. Y la quieren hacer conmigo en el hielo — respondió el ruso y Yuri entendió ahora que significaba Channel — quieren dar una imagen diferente a lo que tienen acostumbrado a dar. Así que mañana por la mañana te tocará entrenar ballet, por la tarde le daremos caña a los patines — Nikiforov le guiñó un ojo y se puso los patines  — vamos a ensayar antes de que el tiempo se nos eche encima. Vamos, que hoy hay que darle duro si mañana por la mañana no vamos a entrenar en el hielo.

— Victor querido eso es maravilloso, es una oportunidad genial. Seguro que queda una sesión maravillosa — comentó contento Katsuki mientras se abalanzaba a su entrenador para abrazarle antes de ponerse a ensañar — si es que ni siendo entrenador puedes estarte quieto y me alegro. Ahora vamos a lo que vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

Fue una sesión dura de entrenamiento, pero merecida. Sobre todo le pareció la mejor sesión de todas a Yuri porque Victor estaba más animado y contento que nunca. Se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, se notaba como su novio se sentía porque no podía dejar de sonreír y de brillar como nunca. El ruso había conseguido un contrato con una de las marcas de maquillaje y perfumes más importantes del mundo y eso le animaba mucho. Como no, Yuri compartía con él esa felicidad.

— Vamos a celebrarlo, aunque sea a tomar algo por ahí un rato. No saldremos hasta tarde, te lo prometo — dijo el menor de ambos mientras se sentaba para quitarse los patines. 

— Acepto con una condición — Yuri miró a la cara de malicia del albino y tuvo un nudo en la garganta. A saber que se le ocurría — si consigues hacer el programa libre sin problemas una vez, aceptó.

Yuri no quería seguir ensayándolo, quería salir a celebrar los logros de su novio. Pero después de poner una cara de culo, aceptó a regañadientes. Que manipulable era Victor cuando quería. Estuvo haciendo el programa durante varios intentos hasta que a la sexta vez le salió de tal manera que el ruso se quedó sin palabras. Había completado un programa libre sin fallos y con los triples, los dobles y el resto de saltos a la perfección. Victor le dijo que ya le valía, que ya le había demostrado su capacidad y que esa capacidad es la que quería ver en las competiciones. Así que regresaron al balneario para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa para irse a cenar por la ciudad.

Yuri no comió mucho, no quería fastidiar su línea de patinador en esos momentos y el albino si comió bastante, le encantaba la comida japonesa; pero poco alcohol le dejó el menor de ambos beber, ya que no quería que estuviera con borrachera para la sesión de fotos tan importante que tenía a la mañana. Yuri miró el móvil y al ver que ya eran alrededor de las once, se lo comunicó a su chico y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al balneario.

— Gracias por todo — y Victor le besó mientras le quitaba la ropa que le sobraba al japonés — sé que hoy no es un día para hacerlo, pero a ver si mañana podemos. Quiero compartir contigo mi contrato y que mejor forma que haciéndolo.

— Que romántico eres a veces — dijo de forma sarcástica el de pelo oscuro sacando la lengua mientras se ponía un pijama bajo la atenta mirada del ruso.

Como siempre, ambos y el perro de Victor durmieron juntos, cada uno en su cama para no levantar sospechas ni hacer que los rumores se extendiesen por la ciudad y luego por las redes sociales. No querían que nadie supiera que estaban juntos. El perro iba alternando donde dormir, si en la cama de Yuri o en la Victor, desde que había entrado en la vida de Victor, estos dos se habían hecho buenos amigos y eso se notaba, ya que el japonés a veces se lo llevaba a pasear por las mañanas y le daba de comer.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron temprano, ya que Victor tenía que estar temprano en la pista para la sesión de fotos y el menor de ambos había quedado para bailar ballet para seguir repasando su forma femenina a la hora de bailar. Cada uno tenía cosas que hacer y no se verían hasta la tarde, pero aun así se mandarían mensajes de móvil cuando pudieran.

—  Mucha suerte en tu sesión de fotos para Channel. Irá todo muy bien, ya lo verás — comentó Yuri Katsuki mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa a su chico y le daba un beso antes de salir de la habitación y que alguien les descubriera — vas a deslumbrar al mundo. Lo veo — y el japonés le guiñó un ojo a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría para que ambos saliesen a sus destinos — nos vemos a la tarde.

**Y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. ¿Saldrá bien la sesión de fotos para Channel o Victor la cagará por no tener cerca a Yuri como apoyo? Quien sabe, en el cuarto capítulo lo descubriremos. Me encanta como la historia va tomando forma sin que yo me lo plantee de antemano. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le estáis dando al fic, nunca pensé que tendría tanto. Espero vuestros reviews tanto positivos como de forma constructiva.**


	4. La Sesión de Fotos

**La sesión de fotos:**

Una vez que ambos se despidieron, Victor caminó hacia la pista de patinaje. Era allí donde los de Channel le iban a sacar las fotos. Se preguntó mientras caminaba si iba a salir solo o iba a salir acompañado. Poco le habían comentado sobre la sesión y eso le preocupaba. Se llevó la mano al mentón y puso cara de qué más da, ya has aceptado el participar en la sesión.

Una vez que entró en la pista, la mejor amiga del japonés le saludó como siempre hacía y le comentó que los de la sesión de fotos ya estaban a dentro colocando las cosas. Sí que habían llegado más pronto de lo que éste se imaginaba. Respiró profundamente antes de entrar y una vez a dentro, saludó a todos con normalidad, no quería aparentar que estaba nervioso por lo que podía pasar.

— Hola, mi nombre es Makao y seré la encargada de que todo salga bien en la sesión de fotos. Tú déjanos a nosotros trabajar y verás cómo todo irá muy bien — la chica que portaba una tableta portátil sonrió de tal forma que a Victor no le gustó, pero que se iba a hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás — ahora mis compañeros de maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario te arreglarán y luego nuestro fotógrafo hará el resto. ¿Entendido?

El ruso asintió mientras era llevado con un grupo de personas a la sala que habían convertido en su zona de maquillaje y peluquería. Querían fotos de todo tipo, tanto de ropa de calle como con ropa de patinaje. A su vez, en algunas fotos, iría acompañado de una mujer. Cuando le presentaron a su compañera, le sonaba, no por ser patinadora como él ni mucho menos, sino por haber salido con él durante poco tiempo antes de que ambos se convirtieran en estrellas del deporte de hielo. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, para ambos había pasado mucho tiempo y a la vez poco, para ambos el tener que sacarse fotos como si fueran una pareja hacía que recordaran el pasado, los momentos que habían vivido cuando salieron. Victor tuvo un escalofrío y el chico que estaba maquillándolo, lo notó; pero no le dio importancia. Una vez que ambos estaban listos, empezaron primero con las fotos individuales, fotos donde se dejaba ver la belleza que cada uno portaba y además de eso, la ropa de ambos no era tan llamativa como la que usarían luego.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir algo — dijo la Makao animada y con ganas de llevar a cabo lo que había pensado — ¿por qué no hacemos que tengan también fotos juntos con esta ropa?

— Me parece una idea estupenda, Makao a veces si piensas bien — respondió el fotógrafo mientras colocaba las cosas para que ambos saliesen bien en las fotos — traerme a la chica, por favor.

Una vez que la primera parte de la sesión acabó, a ambos patinadores les dejaron unos minutos libres, tiempo suficiente para que hablaran entre ellos y aclararan cosas.

— Esto… — Nikiforov no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, estaba cortado — me alegra hacer esta sesión contigo. Sé que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, concretamente desde que lo dejamos. Pero no hay día que no piense de nuevo en que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiéramos dejado.

La patinadora, de nombre Natacha, se acercó al ruso y con una de sus manos agarró el mentón del patinador mientras este observaba los movimientos tan delicados que ella estaba haciendo.

— Si quieres, podemos retomarlo donde lo dejamos en aquella — Victor escuchó eso y quiso apartarse, pero la mano que Natacha tenía libre, le agarró de la muñeca y ahora si le era más complicado escaparse de ella  — ¿qué me dices?

Sin dejar que Nikiforov hablase, ella posó sus labios en los de él y le dio un beso como los de antes. El ruso intentó apartarse, no quería que le besara alguien que no fuese Yuri. ¿Qué pensaría Yuri si les viera en ese momento? Palideció y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir.

— Lo siento, pero va a ser imposible retomar lo nuestro. Han pasado demasiados años y no siento ya lo mismo que antes — el albino se levantó y la miró con semblante frío y triste a la vez — una vez que acabemos la sesión, cada uno seguirá su vida como hasta ahora. No quiero saber de ti y menos después de esto.

— Victor — gritó ella mientras dejaba de las lágrimas saliesen para inundarle los ojos, el maquillaje se le empezó a correr y poco le importó — nunca he dejado de quererte, pero si esto es lo que sientes, lo respeto. Una vez que acabe la sesión, me volveré a Inglaterra para seguir entrenando para las siguientes pruebas, te demostraré que sigo siendo la mejor patinadora. Que esto no me hará derrumbarme — Nataxa dijo aquello de tal manera que el ruso supo que en el fondo ella quería probarle a él que podía ser fuerte, que los temas del corazón no le impedían competir como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Éste dejó de llorar y le secó las lágrimas a su ex compañera. Se abrazaron en señal de que todo volvería a la normalidad y mientras estaban abrazados, fueron llamados para cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse de nuevo. Tocaba la segunda parte de la sesión; esta vez en el hielo, estaba vez era una sesión donde ambos iban a hacer una pequeña actuación conjunta que sería grabada en vídeo para la página oficial de la marca. Y luego les sacarían unas pocas palabras sobre lo que significa Channel para cada uno. Como no, fue ella la primera en hablar, ya que así daría más confianza a la gente en los productos. Cuando por fin acabó la sesión, ambos se despidieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si el beso de antes no hubiese sido gran cosa, aunque si lo había sido. Yuri apareció en ese momento y cuando vio a Natacha se temió lo peor, se temió que le robarían al novio; aunque debía de aparentar normalidad. Victor al ver a Yuri entrar en la pista sonrió de tal manera que ella supo, aunque no dijo nada, que entre los dos chicos pasaba algo más que la relación que tenían de entrenador y patinador.

— Natacha, te presento a mi pupilo. Yuri Katsuki. Quien está dando lo mejor de él y más en las competiciones. Llegará lejos y lo sé — el japonés se sintió alagado por tales palabras.

— Encantado de conocerte Natacha — Katsuki se sentía cohibido, Natacha para él era el equivalente femenino de Victor, una persona lejos de su alcance en cuanto a técnica e interpretación a la hora de actuar.

— Me alegra ver que Victor está en buenas manos. Cuídalo mucho, no le dejes escapar —con esas palabras Natacha emprendió la marcha de la pista — Victor, tú también cuida de Yuri. Sé que os necesitáis mutuamente — una vez dicho esto, se marchó para no volver y no volvieron a verla en persona como la habían visto ese día.

**Me asombra ver que este fic está teniendo tanto éxito, nunca había tenido tanto con los de Sherlock y ahora que estoy publicando en un nuevo fandom, veo que sí. Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**


	5. ¿Haciendo el amor o simplemente es un beso?

**¿Haciendo el amor o simplemente es un beso?:**

Una vez que ambos estuvieron juntos, Victor abrazó a Yuri de tal forma que ambos se sintieron bien, una forma que solo ambos entendían el verdadero significado. El japonés sonrió mientras miraba la pista donde había comenzado todo con el ruso y a su vez, donde había comenzado su verdadero interés por competir de manera profesional.

— ¿Qué me has traído para comer? — Preguntó el mayor de ambos mientras los de Channel recogían todo lo que habían usado para las fotos que habían hecho con anterioridad — que me muero de hambre.

— Pues poca cosa, que como sigas comiendo tanto, vas a engordar y luego nadie te querrá — respondió Katsuki de forma graciosa — arroz tres delicias te puso hoy mi madre para comer. Lo mismo que a mí.

Victor dejó de abrazar al moreno y se sentó en uno de los bancos para poder comer, a su lado se sentó el japonés y le entregó la comida. No hablaron mucho mientras saboreaban el arroz tres delicias, tampoco ambos querían sacar temas privados y que los de Channel se enterasen. Cuando por fin se fueron los de la sesión de fotos, ambos respiraron tranquilos y sobre todo aliviados. Se miraron y besaron de forma única; fue un beso corto por si alguien les pillaba. El ruso acabó de comer y se recostó en el banco, necesitaba descansar y reposar la comida. Así que Yuri le dijo que mientras el albino reposaba, él iba a empezar a ensayar. El tiempo apremiaba y más cuando su próximo gran evento era en Rusia contra Yurio. Quería demostrarle a Yurio que sabía lo que hacía.

— Si quieres preguntar sobre la sesión de fotos, por mí no te cortes — ese comentario dejó sin palabras al moreno y ni se lo había esperado.

— Da igual, me da igual saber el motivo de por qué la eligieron a ella como tu compañera para las fotos y el por qué me dijo que te cuidara — respondió Yuri mirando a Victor como si lo que su novio había dicho no le hubiera afectado en absoluto; pero por la cara que puso el ruso, ese comentario le afecto.

— Solo quería ser amable. Pero veo que no te va eso, así que lo retiro — Katsuki se sintió mal por cómo Nikiforov le miraba y unas cuantas lágrimas le salieron.

El menor de ambos, que estaba ya con los patines puestos, salió de la pista y se acercó al albino. Le miró y le pidió perdón por cómo le estaba diciendo las cosas. No quería ser rudo ni tampoco hacer que su novio se sintiera así.

— Quiero saber solo una cosa, ¿qué sientes por ella después de tantos años? — aquella pregunta si que descolocó al 100% al ruso que miró perplejo a Yuri.

— Nada, ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti — Victor le tocó la nariz y sonrió — es ella la que sigue algo colgada por mí; pero yo no puedo estar con ella después de nuestra ruptura. Ya sabes, que ella y yo fuimos novios cuando aún no éramos seniors. Cuando ella se hizo senior me dijo que no podía seguir conmigo, que no podía estar con un junior; que estar con uno le había bajar de categoría en cuanto a relaciones se refería. Eso no me sentó bien y utilicé ese sentimiento para patinar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese año gané un nuevo título como junior y pude pasar a la categoría senior. Pensé que cuando estuviera en senior ella me haría caso, aunque no fue así. Ella ya me había olvidado y yo con el paso del tiempo lo hice. Y ahora estoy con alguien mejor, alguien que me hace sentirme cada vez más vivo y me hace emocionarme cada vez que le veo patinar — Katsuki reprimió sus lágrimas y sus ganas de besarle por si alguien les veía. Pero lo que Victor había dicho, habían sido palabras llenas de amor y sentimientos que nunca antes había escuchado el japonés y le encantaban — si me preguntas por qué ella sigue colgada de mí, solo se, que será que ahora que ve que soy alguien, que tengo varios títulos y ella lleva tiempo sin ganar alguno, querrá un novio como yo, como caballo ganador — Victor se rio por lo que dijo y con él, Yuri.

— Yo también te quiero — susurró el moreno antes de levantarse y ponerse a patinar de una vez por todas.

Mientras patinaba, se sintió nuevo, como si lo que había dicho Victor le motivaba más y más para patinar mejor y dar lo mejor de él. El ruso notó esa motivación extra y sonrió. Una vez que éste había descansado, se puso a patinar con Yuri.

— ¿Queréis beber algo? — preguntó Yuko como salida de la nada.

El ruso aceptó la bebida, le vendría bien algo frío para refrescarse de tanto entrenamiento al que quería someterse Yuri antes de la competición en Rusia. Mientras que Yuri rechazó con amabilidad la bebida, no tenía sed en esos momentos, solo pensaba en entrenar y entrenar. Cuando por fin acabaron el entrenamiento intensivo, quien más cansado de los dos estaba, fue el ruso, aunque seguía patinando con el moreno, no era lo mismo, porque el entrenamiento era diferente al que él solía hacer en solitario. Pero aun así lo hacía por su chico.

Cuando ambos estuvieron aseados y dispuestos a cenar, ambos decidieron cenar en la habitación, querían cenar tranquilos y mejor hacerlo allí que en el salón con la familia. Además, querían hablar de cosas privadas.

— Mi madre te consiente de todo — comentó el menor de los dos sentándose en el suelo para cenar con su chico — a mí nunca me había dejado cenar en mi habitación y ahora que estás tú si me deja. No sé cómo lo haces.

— Se llama tener encanto, algo que yo tengo y tú no — “además de estar bueno” dijo por lo bajo el japonés — ¿decías algo Yuri?

— Nada, nada. Solo pensaba para mí — comentó sonrojándose — yo tengo encanto, pero no se aprovecharlo como tú. ¿Me enseñarías a utilizar mis encantos?

El ruso se mordió el labio y antes de responder a eso, quitó de en medio la comida y la puso en la mesa de estudio que había en la habitación donde ambos estaban en esos momentos; acto seguido le quitó a su chico las gafas y luego le recostó en el suelo. Le miró de tal forma que sonrió y sin dejar que el japonés tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, le besó mientras le desabrochaba la ropa. Yuri pensó que ese iba a ser el día, que ese iba a ser el día que acabarían haciéndolo por primera vez, ¿y si lo era? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sería lo suficiente bueno para Victor? Se sintió avergonzado por lo que podía pasar, se preguntó una cosa más, y si por no satisfacer como es debido a Victor Nikiforov, este le dejara. No podía pensar en esas cosas, debía pensar en cosas alegres por si el tema de hacerlo pasaba y así dar lo mejor de él.

**Bueno, en un coito interrumpus os dejo la escena. ¿Lo llegarán a hacer o simplemente será un beso un poco más subido de tono que de costumbre? Para saberlo, no hay más que leer el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo al fic, estoy teniendo tanto que no me lo creo. Podéis comentar tanto de forma positiva como de forma constructiva. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Primera Vez

**Primera Vez:**

Victor contemplaba el cuerpo de Yuri mientras le desabrochaba la ropa, contemplaba como era verle sin tanta ropa, aunque ya lo contemplaba desnudo en el balneario, tenerlo así de forma más privada le gustaba mucho más. Disfrutaba de lo que veía; tanto que se mordía el labio mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso al descubierto de su novio hasta llegar a estrujarle los mofletes para luego besarlo de forma pasional y de forma única. Ese beso descolocó al japonés y se notó por cómo miraba con los ojos como platos al mayor de ambos. Victor sabía que debería parar en ese momento, muchas preguntas le vinieron a la mente: ¿Y si la cagaba en la primera vez del japonés? ¿Y si no conseguía que Yuri le quisiera después de hacerlo? Le preocupaba que su novio no fuese a disfrutar su primera vez, le preocupaba que algo saliese mal y ambos no disfrutasen. Así que se apartó un momento y fue al baño que tenía Yuri en la habitación. Se miró al espejo y se repitió en bajo varias veces que todo iba a salir bien, que no iba a haber ningún problema, que el japonés iba a disfrutar y él también. Una vez calmado y con las pilas algo más recargadas, salió del baño y besó al confundido Katsuki. Luego le quitó la camisa de una vez por todas y le dejó solo con los pantalones, aunque pronto fueron quitados mientras le pellizcaba un pezón. Victor se mordió el labio inferior mientras contemplaba como el miembro viril de novio estaba grande y eso que todavía no le había quitado el calzoncillo.

— Sé que es tu primera vez y no te preocupes, no haré nada malo, seré cauteloso y sobre todo iré con cuidado. No quiero que tu primera vez sea mala ni nada. Quiero que la recuerdes para siempre — el ruso le colocó un dedo en la boca al japonés para que no hablara — tú no hables, deja que me encargue yo de todo. Ya verás cómo las cosas saldrán bien.

El albino notaba cómo su novio no estaba relajado, para eso pasase, le chupó un pezón y así notó un pequeño salto en el sitio por parte de su chico. Algo que le gustó, las cosas empezaban a salir bien. Así que el mayor de los dos se relajó también y dejó que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo, quería que todo saliese bien y más por ser una ocasión especial. No solo porque era la primera vez de Yuri Katsuki, sino también porque era un premio adelantado para que diera lo mejor de sí en Rusia y clasificarse para la final; ambos necesitaban el que el ir a Barcelona a la final, porque eso haría que todos vieran que Victor si valía para ser entrenador aparte de ser patinador de élite.

El ruso fue bajando su boca por el torno desnudo del japonés mientras éste estaba sin saber qué hacer. Nikiforov pasó su mano por dentro del calzoncillo de su chico y notó  como la erección era cada vez más y más grande, como su chico estaba explotando por correrse; pero no podía dejar que se corriera tan pronto, no podía dejar que eso pasase tan rápido, si todavía no habían hecho casi nada. Le quitó el calzoncillo a la vez que se quitaba su camiseta y luego cuando tuvo al moreno desnudo y le contempló tan de cerca, disfrutaba de cada centímetro del cuerpo de este, disfrutaba de lo que estaba viendo y de lo que iba a disfrutar. Le agarró de las muñecas y le dio la vuelta. Una vez que tuvo a su chico así, se bajó su pantalón, el sonido de la cremallera puso tenso a Yuri, de tal manera, que éste tuvo que acercase para mirarlo cara a cara, una vez que le miró cara a cara y le dijo que se relajara; le besó, esta vez estuvo un poco más jugando con su lengua dentro de la boca de su novio. Una vez que se separaron los labios y dejaron de besarse, Victor le pidió que le chupara dos dedos y Yuri lo hizo, pero no de la forma que el ruso hubiera querido, así que le enseñó y una vez que el japonés supo cómo había que hacerlo, lo hizo. Una vez que tuvo los dedos así mojados de saliva del moreno, abrió las piernas de este y le escupió en el culo para darle más suavidad a la zona.

— Por favor no grites cuando haga esto, no quiero que nadie se escandalice y venga a ver que pase. No quiero que nadie nos vea así. ¿Lo entiendes? — Katsuki asintió al segundo — así me gusta. Ahora por favor, relájate, no quiero que porque estés tenso no puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer.

Yuri no estaba del todo seguro por lo que iba a pasar, pero confiaba en Victor, así que le dejó hacer lo que fuese que iba a hacer. Por su parte, Victor fue introduciendo sus dedos por el orificio de su chico, poco a poco fue metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras la cara del japonés se ponía colorada. Una vez que quitó sus dedos, se los dio a chupar a Yuri, que el sabor no le gustó por la cara que puso. Una vez que hizo eso, se quitó la ropa, sacó un condón de su bolsa de viaje y se lo puso de tal forma que Yuri supo que iba a pasar a continuación, no quería y se notó por lo que acabó haciendo segundos después de que el ruso se colocase el condón.

— Victor, no estoy preparado — comentó Yuri sintiéndose mal por lo que acaba de hacer, su novio ya tenía puesto el condón y le había hecho gastarse uno para nada. Parecía estúpido; pero no estaba aún preparado, aún necesitaba más confianza con él.

Para el albino aquello fue una decepción; aunque por otro lado, entendía que su novio no quisiese todavía hacerlo, iba a ser su primera vez y no podía hacerlo de cualquier forma. Debía pensar la forma más romántica de todas para ese momento. Debía pensarlo muy bien. Y eso es lo que haría.

— Lo entiendo y no pasa nada. Ya habrá otros momentos. Ahora acabemos de cenar y vayámonos a dormir. Que mañana será un día duro — el moreno asintió y terminaron de cenar para irse a dormir. Mañana volaban a Rusia para enfrentarse a Yurio.

No volvieron a sacar el tema del sexo en toda la noche, no les parecía prudente a ninguno de los dos y menos en esa noche.

**Bueno, sé que me he tardado un poco en escribir este episodio, pero sé que también me vais a matar por ese final. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, las cosas bien como vienen. Bueno, a lo que iba, si hasta mediados de Enero no veis muchos capítulos es porque ando estudiando y de exámenes; pero luego os compensaré, lo prometo. Espero vuestras reviews tanto positivas como constructivas. Os espero en el próximo episodio y espero no demorarme tanto como esta vez.**

**Wordpress: El Rincon  de Larelop**

**Twitter: @Vueltasdelamor**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**


End file.
